User blog:SibunaSeason34/TV shows, actors and many other brainwashing stuff I'm a fan of
I bet you don't really care about this but this is a blog where I'm gonna write down things I love. (I know right, turns out that I'm not all hate-hate-hate kind of person. You know what I mean.) I don't know why, but this just came to my head and I thought I should write it. So, here you go, another meaningless blog, I'll try to stay polite even though I had kind of a horrible day. Have fun reading peeps from all around the world! TV Shows So, a TV show at the 20th century meant entertainment. Nowadays, a tv show most likely means life to the biggest amount of teenagers. Mostly in the age between 11 - 18. Also, I don't know why some people call TV shows, TV shows, when they watch it not on TV but on lap top. But whatever. Moving on. *House of Anubis (Nickelodeon; TeenNick) Well, duh. Even though there are some things that kind of ruined the show like a few love triangles or characters based only for the storyline, this show will never be replaced. Not only it's addicting, but it teaches us a lot. And the 1st season, if you pay much attention to it, is really scary. (I wouldn't crap my pants but I rewatched it on nick.com and wow, it's well, not horror but mind-blowing mystery) Of course, only for season 1 since season 2 kinda started the mystery be for children. (I LOVED it, but that's not my point) Okay, you all know this show pretty well since you're taking your time to read a blog on this shows' fanmade wikia. So I don't need to tell anyone what I love about this show. *Teen Wolf (MTV) Okay, I'll admit it, I watched it because Ana joined in season 4. (Come on Jeff, you just had to kill her, didn't you?!?!) But this show is just so amaze that I was hooked. Even though I can't continue and still haven't finished season 3, it's only because school and that I have no time. (I would right now but I have more things to do online like blogging, tweeting and facebook-ing, kinda.) But, well, it's a great show. *Awkward (MTV) Again, MTV has some of the best shows. The comedy is just perfection and the characters are so important to the plot that you wouldn't compare them to some HOA characters. (just discussing with you, no hate on HOA, I love it) I started watching this show this year along with other cool MTV shows like Finding Carter and TW. And WOW, MTV is my new favorite channel. I really suggest you to watch it if you wanna laugh. Or compare your life's awkward situations to this shows situations. *Finding Carter (MTV) It's my new favorite show because it's just so, well, uhm, I hate to say this, but, ASDFJKL. The actors are very talented, and the plot is just the best. I'll give you a little peek if you seem intersted just from the title. 'a teenager Carter finds out she was abducted and the woman she thought was her mother for 16 years is not really her mother. Carter moves to her official, original and real family in a new city where she starts a brand new life, but it's not that easy when she has to deal the fact that her entire life has been a big never-ending lie.' I thought of that by myself, I don't wanna say this, but, well, I sure do have a thing for writing descriptions for shows. Interested? I bet. Watch the show now, season finale tomorrow, and, you won't regret it. *Victorious (Nickelodeon) Well, we all know that this show is just amazing. :) So, that's it for the TV shows that I like, as you can see most of them are drama and mystery, which I love. (Don't like drama that only has kiss kiss hug hug sex kiss break up make up kinda plot though) I don't know if you find this blog interesting but I'm just here to suggest you good TV shows and actors. And before you ask, no, I'm not a huge fan of Wolfblood, even though it is quite a great show. Maybe it's just because I watched season 1. (Also, for the wolvies out there, season 3 just started today! Squee! Go eat a banana with Mick!) Actors and Actresses Just in case you know this, I'm not gonna do a plotline or write my own biography of each person but I will just make a list of actresses and actors I think are talented and are my favs. (if I don't include some HOA actors/actresses, FYI, I think they're all AMAZING, but well, they're not in my opinion as perfect as the ones on the list) (if someone's first and someone's below it doesn't mean I love them more it means that I can't write all people in one number) #Ana Mulvoy - Ten #Brad Kavanagh #Nathalia Ramos #Alexandra Shipp #Jade Ramsey #Burkely Duffield #Eugene Simon #Klariza Clayton #Tasie Lawrence #Ariana Grande #Molly Tarlov #Elizabeth Gillies #Kathryn Presscott #Dylan O'Brien #Holland Roden #Tyler Posey #Victoria Justice #Ashley Rickards #Crystal Reed #Jennette McCurdy TV Ships (friendships; frenemies; couples) #'Fabian and Nina (HOA, mostly S1)' #'Eddie and Patricia (HOA)' #'KT and a tree stump (HOA)' #'KT and Fabian (HOA)' #'KT and Patricia (HOA)' #'Patricia and Nina (HOA)' #'Amber and Alfie (HOA)' #'Jerome and Patricia (HOA)' #'Joy and Jerome (HOA)' #Joy and Nina (HOA) #Joy and Mara (HOA) #Joy and KT (HOA) #Mara and Mick (HOA) #Amber and Nina (HOA) #Fabian and Patricia (HOA) #SO MANY HOA's like what! #'Scott and Allison (Teen Wolf)' #'Stiles and Lydia (Teen Wolf)' #Beck and Jade (Victorious) #Beck and Tori (Victorious) #'Tori and Jade (Victorious)' #Jade and Cat (Victorious) #'Jenna and Sadie (Awkward)' #Jenna and Matty (Awkward) #Jenna and Tamara (Awkward) #'Carter and Elizabeth (FC)' #Carter and Taylor (FC) #Carter and Max (FC) #'Carter and Crash (FC)' #'Carter and Bird (FC)' #'Max and Taylor (FC)' #Mick and a banana/burito (HOA) *highlited pairings are the main pairings that I ship Wow, didn't really know I ship over 30 ship-things........ I'm sorry if some of your favs didn't make the lists, it's just my opinions. I probably forget someone because it feels like it, but anyways... (probably makes me a bad fan) Thanks for reading, I hope this blog made sence! Sibuna! Category:Blog posts